Today many products include a manufacturing step where a web of indefinite length material is changed in some fashion while being conveyed between an unwind station and one or more wind-up stations. These are sometimes called “roll-to-roll” processes. Between the unwind and the wind-up, the web is conveyed along a web path, the web path usually including driven and/or idler rollers. There are numerous processes that can be undertaken to convert the web while it is being conveyed along a web path, including coating, printing, laminating, slitting, and many others.